vanhelsing_syfyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ivory
Ivory is a recurring character on Syfy's Van Helsing. She is portrayed by Jennifer Cheon. She was the Leader of The Sisterhood; a group of bloodthirsty female vampires until she was changed back into human by Violet. Biography Throughout the Series Season Four Ivory, Scab, and the Sisterhood invade Denver. Julius baits them into following him. Once they’re away from the cage, the guards begin shooting, though Scab escape the gun fire, leaving Julius to fend for himself. Scab blocks the entrance to the gate and the Sisters corner them from behind. Julius takes another jab at Scab while Ivory and the Sisters kill the escaped prisoners. Again, Julius doesn’t stand much of a chance against a much more powerful Scab. Scab orders Ivory to make Callie watch as he forces Julius to submit. Scab screams wildly in celebration. Julius takes this time to blow Scab up with a grenade. And while it doesn’t kill him, it does provide Julius and Callie with enough time to make their escape. Ivory feeds Maddox to Scab who has yet to heal and is screaming out in agonizing pain. Ivory gets a message from Oracle. Oracle tells them to return to the beginning and prepare for the awakening. Ivory informs her Sisters that they have a new path, one in which they’ll see their mother rise. Continue Reading Here.... Ivory, Scab, and the rest of the Sisterhood guard Michaela's tomb. Oracle orders them to prepare the ritual to awaken Michaela, the great mother of the Sisterhood. The ritual to awaken Michaela begins as the Sisters cut their hands and bleed around her tomb while chanting in Latin. Oracle and Ivory lead the chant while Sam watches. The coffin begins to shake and Michaela breaks free. She looks to Oracle, referring to her as Bathory. After feeding, Michaela orders Ivory to rise. She asks about the other Sisters, but they’re dead. Only a few remain. Michaela slaps Ivory having found out her army is no more. Continue Reading Here.... Ivory and Scab return to the tomb. Ivory has faith that their mother will lead them forward. They find Violet in the bus station. Violet takes on Scab as Ivory faces off with Lee. Ivory makes quick work of Lee before jumping in to help Scab, who has been shot by Violet. She then shoots Ivory. With both wounded, Violet shoots at the chandelier, causing it to come crashing down on top of Ivory and Scab. Continue Reading Here.... Ivory and Scab break into the fight arena in search of Violet. They kill multiple guards as they make their way through the building. Inside the arena, Scab faces off with Julius as Ivory takes on Violet. Ivory screams out in agony, having witnessed Scab’s head get cut off. She slices Violet’s throat and turns his attention towards Julius. She’s far more skilled than him, taking him down rather quickly. She raises her blade to end him, but Violet bites her first, turning Ivory human, who is overwhelmed with joy. Continue Reading Here.... Ivory and Jack take off to save Hansen. They sneak into the tomb, where Michaela has devised a plan of her own with the Sisters. Michaela is strapped down to a table, and she and the Sisters begin to chant. They’re performing a ritual to remove Michaela’s heart, which will leave her vulnerable. Jack and Ivory lure one of the Sisters over and, Jack bites her. The plan is to free the others and kill Michaela while she’s vulnerable. A now human Mira, puts her mask back on and rejoins the ritual. They carve out Michaela’s heart and puts it in a box. Jack, Ivory, and Mira make their move and a brawl ensues. Ivory rushes Michaela, but she is outmatched. Fortunately, Jack manages to get to the box and stab Michaela’s heart. Ivory finishes her off by cutting off her head. Continue Reading Here.... Ivory, Axel, Julius, Jack, Violet, and Colonel Nicholson are left without answers on how to use the pages to free Vanessa and kill the Dark One. They turn their attention to the immediate threat; Oracle. After trapping her in a cell, Jack and Violet prepare to go to the Dark Realm. As Midnight nears, Ivory approaches Jack and tells her it’s okay to be scared and that she believes in her. Unfortunately for Jack, she lost the last person that said that to her, and she doesn’t want to ever feel that again. Ivory questions if it’s worst to feel or stop yourself from feeling. It’s what makes them better than the vampires. She and Jack then share a kiss. Violet and Jack recite a spell and bleed onto the pentagram, which opens a portal in the center of the gymnasium. Once Jack and Violet are in the Dark Realm, Ivory expresses her concern for their well-being. The darkness that they face is ancient and twisted. Julius remarks how him, Ivory, and Axel all spent time as vampires. The portal reopens and only Jack and Violet re-emerge. Jack reveals that the Dark One is gone. Almost simultaneously, she stops breathing and Violet has a seizure. Continue Reading Here.... Ivory watches over Jack as she lays unconscious in a hospital bed. President Archer needs her help. She saw Ivory’s transformation from vampire to human. Archer wants to know everything. What Jack and Violet are capable of, and what else is there that they are up against. Jack and Violet suddenly awaken. Archer intends to take Violet, Jack, and Ivory some place safe where they can continue their studies. Unbeknownst to Ivory, Dracula has control over Jack's body and has since killed President Archer and taken her form. She meets up with Ivory just outside of Oracle’s prison. When she tries to stop Dracula from freeing Oracle from her cell, Dracula snaps Ivory's neck. Oracle exits her prison and joins Dracula. Ivory awakens. She takes out a guard and frees Violet. The two of them proceed to shoot at Dracula, but fail to stop her. Continue Reading Here.... Physical Appearance Ivory has olive skin, long, wavy brown hair, and brown eyes. Personality Abilities * Vampire Virus Immunity: Axel, along with the others bitten by Vanessa, is immune to the vampire bite and his blood is unappetizing and does not provide nourishment to vampires. He can also sense Vanessa's presence. * '''Superhuman Strength: '''Ivory is strong enough to rip out a heart from other vampires with ease. Appearances Season Four *Dark Destiny *Broken Promises *The Prism *Together Forever *All Apologies *Three Pages *The Beholder Gallery Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Season Four Characters Category:Former Vampires Category:Humans Category:Powered individuals Category:LGBT